Negandose al amor
by Xio Aramoix
Summary: Una nueva amistad entre Bella y Edward, que en ella es mas que eso, pero en él es simple amistad, muchos problemas traera, muchas verdades que no se creeran y muchas mentiras que para ella seran la verdad absoluta...
1. Prologo

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la autoría y creación de la grandiosa Stephanie Meyer. Yo sólo los tomé prestaditos para protagonizar esta historia, ya que ellos son mi inspiración.

**Nombre del Fic.: **Negándose al amor

**Autor/res.: **Xio Aramoix

**Pareja Elegida: **Bella/Edward

**Advertencias y/o notas de autor: **La historia fue catalogada con rating M por su temática sexual, narraciones explícitas y vocabulario no apto para sensibles. POR FAVOR, abstenerse de leer si no le es de su agrado o si es menor de edad, Gracias.

~PROLOGO~

"Como poder no enamorarme, como poder no soñarte, como poder no desearte si en cada suspiro lo que reclama mi ser es tu corazón, lo que reclama mi alma es tu vida y lo que añora mi cuerpo son tus besos... Desearte, amarte, quererte, tenerte, añorarte y simplemente soñarte..."

Como llegar a ser simplemente una amiga, como llegar a ser simplemente una confidente, si en cada latir de mi corazón lo que hace es sufrir, lo que hace es llorar y ahora pretendes que yo crea en tus palabras, ahora pretendes que yo crea en tu amor. Siempre fui eso... tu amiga, tu pequeña, tu confidente... con dolor en mi corazón y en mi alma, conocí cada detalle de tu vida, nunca te lo demostré, nunca lo supiste, pero me hundias en el más profundo de los abismos, rompias cada vez más en pedazos mi corazón y mi alma, jum... sí mi alma, ella sentía que la perdia, que la perdia cada dia mas y mas y tu... siempre me ignoraste, o por lo menos me lo negaste, me negastes tu amor, tu corazón... que tonta fui, sólo eso queria, sólo eso añoraba... pero lo tenía, tenía tu amor de "hermanos" porque asi me querias, pero sólo en sueños tenía tu amor verdadero, ese amor que soñaba tener, recorriendo con tus labios mi cuerpo y con tus manos cada parte de mi ser, emociones indescriptibles, emociones incomparables, pero sólo eso... un sueño...

Si... soy Isabella "Bella" Swan, una niña tonta, ilusa, que se quería entregar al amor, pero al mismo se negaba a él...


	2. El Comienzo

**GRACIAS POR TODOS LOS REVIEWS, PUES SE QUE ESTAN LEYENDO MI HISTORIA Y PUES ESTAN SACANDO DE SU TIEMPO PARA DEJARLOS. ESPERO NO DEFRAUDARLOS Y QUE SIGA GUSTANDO.**

***CONTINUEN CON SUS REVIEWS, PUES ESO ME ANIMA A CONTINUAR SUBIENDO LOS CAPITULOS***

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la autoría y creación de la grandiosa Stephanie Meyer. Yo sólo los tomé prestaditos para protagonizar esta historia, ya que ellos son mi inspiración.

**Nombre del Fic.: **Negándose al amor

**Autor/res.: **Xio Aramoix

**Pareja Elegida: **Bella/Edward

**Advertencias y/o notas de autor: **La historia fue catalogada con rating M por su temática sexual, narraciones explícitas y vocabulario no apto para sensibles. POR FAVOR, abstenerse de leer si no le es de su agrado o si es menor de edad, Gracias.

Luego de vivir en un lugar tan cálido como Phoenix, sentirme cada mañana abrazada por los hermosos rayos del sol y esa cálida brisa mañanera, me encontraba en un lugar totalmente diferente, en donde todo lo que sentía abrazarme era la fría lluvia y el viento helado de Forks, un pueblito de Washington donde vivía con mi padre, el jefe de Policía Charlie Swan. Si, viví con mi madre Reneé en Phoenix pero decidió casarse con Phil y aunque no era que me molestara o entristeciera quería darle su espacio, ella lo necesitaba y honestamente yo también, no es que fuera una mala persona, pero necesitaba un respiro y sé que con Charlie lo iba a tener, ya que él es una persona poco dada a demostrar su afecto al igual que yo, definitivamente éramos dos personas realmente parecidas. Había llegado recientemente, hacía tan sólo 1 semana, la cual la pase organizándome en lo que sería mi nueva vida, no voy a negar que al principio las lágrimas llegaban a mí en la oscuridad de mi habitación, pero creo que fue momentáneo, para mí, me recuperé pronto, aunque no podía negar que extrañaba a Reneé aunque fuese para meterse en mi vida. Mi habitación, un lugar tan mío, tan yo, bueno cuando digo tan yo puede que me malinterpreten, no es que ande en el desorden ni nada, es solo que me considero una persona aburrida, solitaria y torpe, si torpe pues he sabido tropezarme con mis propios pies, ¿que mal verdad? Soy de baja estatura, con el cabello marrón en ondas hasta la cintura, ojos marrones y de tez blanca, diría que demasiado blanca para mi gusto y mi habitación era mi lugar, mi lugar de paz y tranquilidad.

No teníamos una casa muy grande, pero era lo suficiente acogedora para Charlie y para mí, es un poco difícil llamarlo papá pues pasé muy poco tiempo a su lado, tengo 16 años y después de aproximadamente 10 años de estar alejada de él, aquí estoy de regreso. Al llegar a Forks Charlie me recibió con un obsequio de bienvenida que constaba nada más y nada menos que de un vehículo, una camioneta Chevy del 1953, muy vieja para mi gusto, pero lo veía desde el punto de vista que no tendría que estar desplazándome por todo Forks en una patrulla de policía, pues ya me era suficiente con que fuera hija del jefe de policía Swan, que todo Forks me conociera y para el colmo que todo mundo me esperara, querían ver a la hija del famoso Jefe de Policía Swan.

Bueno ya hoy era domingo, anticipo de mi primer día de clases, me dedique a lavar la ropa sucia que había acumulada y limpiar un poco la casa, para luego prepararle la cena a Charlie. Haría su comida favorita, pasta en salsa blanca. Luego de la cena en un ambiente en completa tranquilidad y en silencio, me retire y me di un baño, lave mi pelo con mi shampoo favorito con olor a fresas y cepille mis dientes para no dejar ni un solo residuo de la cena. Una vez en mi recamara me dirigí a mi computadora a verificar el correo electrónico y contestarle a Renee ya que estaba completamente segura de que había recibido al menos dos de ella en un día. Si, era un poquito obsesiva. Luego de contestarle me recosté en mi cálida cama y al sentir mi sábana favorita y el olor de mi almohada me sumergí en un profundo sueño, abrazada a Morfeo.

Cuando desperté era lunes en la mañana, las 6:30am para ser exacta, me levante, me di una ducha y cuando mire por la ventana esperando ver un bello día soleado, como esos que tanto adoraba de Phoenix, las ilusiones se fueron al piso, al contemplar un día completamente nublado con gotas de lluvia cayendo en mi ventana, ¿que raro verdad?, pero qué más da, era Forks. Rebusque en el armario algo que ponerme y sin muchas ganas saque unos jeans despintados con una camisa color crema de manga larga y cuello alto y mis grandiosas Converse, corrí escaleras abajo a desayunar para que no me cogiera tarde y me encontré a Charlie de salida.

-Buenos días Bella

-buenos días papá., si no quería hacerlo sentir mal diciéndole Charlie.

-¿como amaneciste? Preparada para tu primer día de clases? Pregunto con una sonrisa.

-bien gracias y si estoy preparada para un maravilloso día!, dije con sarcasmo a lo que el soltó una leve sonrisa, pero sé que estaba preocupado, se le notaba en los ojos.

-bueno pues nos vemos luego entonces, que la pases bien., y sin más se retiro, yo solo asentí.

Me monte en mi vieja camioneta y emprendí mi camino hacia mi primer maravilloso día; nótese el sarcasmo. Hacia un frio de los mil demonios, uf! Como odiaba este pueblito y la lluvia incesante que parecía que duraría por siglos.

-definitivamente hoy será un día grandioso!, dije.

Cuando logre conseguir un estacionamiento, me baje y camine, abrigada con mi caliente abrigo negro y capucha para así matar un poco el frio que me tenia congelado los huesos, me dirigí a la oficina no sin antes sentir las miradas de todos encima de mí, pero deseche ese pensamiento y me obligue a mi misma a respirar y dejar la paranoia. Me adentre a la oficina y me entregaron mi horario de clases el cual me dedique a hojearlo en el camino hacia… bueno en realidad a no sé donde, cuando sentí chocar con algo o alguien y terminar en el suelo.

-grandioso!, dije

-lo siento, ¿te hiciste daño? Déjame ayudarte., y me tendió la mano un chico alto, de pelo rubio y ojos azules.

-¿estas bien?., volvió a preguntar

-sí, lo siento es que soy un poco despistada., le dije tomando su mano, el no dijo nada solo sonrió sin soltar mi mano, pero ya yo me sentía un poco incomoda y sin pensarlo le dije:

-me puedes devolver la mano, si quieres!., le dije sonriendo para que no se sintiera mal.

El chico se fue tornando de un rojo carmesí y rápido me soltó, no sin antes decirme:

-lo siento, tú debes ser Isabella Swan, la hija del jefe de policía Swan, ¿verdad?., bien, es realmente un fastidio que todo el mundo se conozca en este pueblo, pero le respondí:

-sí, pero por favor dime Bella., a lo que él respondió…

-sí, si claro, mi nombre es Mike, Mike Newton., dijo un poco nervioso.

-bueno Bella, ¿ya sabes cuáles son tus clases?., me pregunto.

-más o menos, en esas estaba cuando choque contigo., dije sonrojándome.

-ja, ja, ja, vamos déjame y te ayudo, así veré si tienes alguna materia conmigo!., dijo con una sonrisa en los labios un poco exagerada.

Continuamos caminando y efectivamente tenia la clase de Biología con él, pero esa la tomábamos en la tarde. Entre a las demás clases y me pude dar cuenta que repetía varias materias con dos compañeras, creo que sus nombres eras Tanya y Angela. Llego la hora de almuerzo y nos dirigimos a la cafetería, no estaba tan llena y nos sentamos en una de las mesas de la esquina derecha, Mike, Eric, Tyler, Angela, Tanya y yo, todos con sus respectivos almuerzos. Yo aproveche para comprar una hamburguesa vegetariana con una Coca-Cola y sentarme a degustarla, cuando lo vi, esos maravillosos ojos verdes que hacía que me sintiera volar al mismísimo cielo, cuando nuestros ojos se encontraron sentí un escalofrío recorrer toda mi columna y desvié la mirada casi sin poder. Mis compañeros se dieron cuenta y Tanya me pregunto…

-¿ya te diste cuenta?., pero esa pregunta me dejo aturdida, ella se dio cuenta y me dijo…

-a lo que me refiero es a que ya los viste, ellos son los Cullen, son un poco raros, siempre están juntos, no confraternizan con nadie que no sea ellos mismos. Los dos rubios son Rosalie y Jasper Hale y los otros son Alice Cullen, el musculoso que se parece a Hulk es Emmett Cullen y el alto de pelo despeinado es Edward Cullen., y en mis pensamientos lo único que rondaba era que era la persona más bella y hermosa que había visto a pesar de estar despeinado; Tanya continuo hablándome sacándome de mi ensoñación.

-ellos son hijos del Dr. Carlisle Cullen y Esme, llevan poco viviendo aquí en Forks, recién se acaban de mudar acá., yo no dejaba de pensar en lo encantador que era mi Dios de hermosos ojos verdes…

-el Dr. Cullen es el director del hospital y aquí la gente lo quiere mucho., no sabía qué hacer, seguía perdida en mis pensamientos, fascinada con tan bello ser, cuando Tanya volvió a sacarme de mis pensamientos…

-venga Bella, despierta, te fuiste en un viaje., me dijo, di un brinco por el susto y automáticamente sentí como me sonrojaba.

Cuando los escuche levantarse de su sitio no dude en mirar y darme cuenta que la tal Alice parecía un pequeño duendecillo imposible de tranquilizar, que parecía que bailaba en vez de caminar, Rosalie era… era wao! Su hermosura era divina, el grande definitivamente era Emmett pues si se parecía a Hulk. El otro que asumí era Jasper trataba de atrapar al pequeño duende sin tener ninguna suerte y al final Edward, con sus maravillosos ojos verdes, pero más embobada quede cuando vi su sonrisa, Dios mío podría ser más perfecto, pensé, en eso nos levantamos también y caminamos hacia nuestras respectivas clases, la mía lo era Biología. Camine con Mike pisándome los talones pues esa clase la tomábamos juntos. Cuando entramos me dirigí donde el profesor McCarthy y me presente, en ese momento sentí una mirada intensa y penetrante a mi espalda, cuando me volteo a verificar quien era, que sorpresa me lleve nuevamente al perderme en esos ojos verdes, era él, era Edward, mi Dios personal, en ese momento sentía como me sonrojaba y las piernas me temblaban. No podía ser cierto, el destino no me podía estar jugando esta pasada, y que mi dios de ojos verdes tomara conmigo esta clase; el profesor McCarthy me interrumpió mis ensoñaciones entregándome el material e informándome donde sería mi asiento, y no podría tener mayor suerte que el hecho de que el único lugar disponible era con mi dios personal.

Resignada me dirigí hacia mi asiento cuando me enrede en mis propios pies y poco falto para que aterrizara mi frente en el piso, pero me pude aguantar de otro escritorio, no sin antes tornarme roja como carmesí y escuchar las risas de mis compañeros.

-Srta. Swan, ¿se encuentra usted bien?., pregunto el profesor McCarthy

-sí señor, lo siento., le conteste sintiendo un ardor increíble en mis mejillas.

Me senté en mi lugar sin siquiera dirigirle la palabra a Edward, cuando lo escuche…

-hola, ¿te encuentras bien?., me pregunto

-ssss…iiii…, no te preocupes, soy bastante torpe., dije nerviosa, pero sonriendo con mis mejillas ardiendo.

-ya veo, por cierto mi nombre es Edward Cullen, eres Isabella?., me pregunto con una sonrisa, yo asentí con una sonrisa en mi rostro.

-Bella, solo Bella, por favor., y en ese momento lo vi sonreír más que antes.

-muy bien, Bella entonces., me dijo dándome esa sonrisa que hacía que mi corazón se paralizara, mis piernas temblaran y sintiera una sensación extraña en mi vientre. Yo solo sonreí, así continuamos la clase, cuando finalizo salimos del salón juntos hablando de todo un poco, cuando siento que alguien le salta encima y pude notar que era su hermana Alice, a lo que él solo pudo abrazarla y sonreír para luego despeinarle el cabello, a ella no le gusto la acción y se quejo, pero cuando me vio me sonrió, me abrazo y me beso en la mejilla, yo me quede petrificada en mi sitio sin saber qué hacer, cuando la escuche decir…

-eres Bella cierto?., me pregunto

Bella, pero como supo que no me gustaba mi nombre completo, se suponía que todos me conocían claro esta como Isabella, y no aguante más y le pregunte:

-porque me has dicho Bella?... como sabias?., me quede aturdida, pero ella con una sonrisa grandiosa me contesto…

-bueno sinceramente a mí tampoco me gusta el Isabella, es como muy largo., dijo ella riendo y saltando por todas partes. Edward lo que hacía era reír, definitivamente este chico iba a hacer que me diera un infarto con esa maravillosa sonrisa, me sentía hiperventilar, ¿al caso él no se daba cuenta lo que me hacía sentir su grandiosa sonrisa?

Así se aproximaron a nosotros los demás que no dudaron en presentarse, Jasper me dio un beso en la mejilla, Emmett casi me aplasta y Rosalie, bueno ella no dejaba de observarme de arriba abajo, para luego darme una sonrisa, la cual yo devolví un poco tímida. Terminamos el día y me dirigí a mi vieja camioneta no sin antes sentir que alguien me miraba, al buscar de dónde y de quién provenía me encontré con unos maravillosos ojos verdes que me observaban desde un hermoso Volvo negro con una sonrisa que me mataba, se despidió de mi con la mano, yo hice lo mismo y me subí a mi camioneta dirigiéndome a mi casa, pero en mis pensamientos lo único que veía eran esos ojos verdes que parecían dos esmeraldas y esa sonrisa tan espectacular y tan de él. Me dije a mi misma:

-definitivamente Bella, te has enamorado!


	3. Insoportable

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la autoría y creación de la grandiosa Stephanie Meyer. Yo sólo los tomé prestaditos para protagonizar esta historia, ya que ellos son mi inspiración.

**Nombre del Fic.: **Negándose al amor

**Autor/res.: **Xio Aramoix

**Pareja Elegida: **Bella/Edward

**Advertencias y/o notas de autor: **La historia fue catalogada con rating M por su temática sexual, narraciones explícitas y vocabulario no apto para sensibles. POR FAVOR, abstenerse de leer si no le es de su agrado o si es menor de edad, Gracias.

"**AQUÍ ESTA EL NUEVO CAPITULO, ESPERO LES GUSTE Y ME ALEGREN CON SUS REVIEWS"**

Con ese pensamiento llegue a mi casa, por supuesto Charlie no había regresado de la comisaria, así que me encamine a hacer la cena, luego me bañe y me puse mis tan maravillosos y exquisitos shorts con una camisa sin mangas y baje las escaleras para servirme la cena. En eso llego Charlie, se quito la chaqueta y su pistola, me pregunto qué tal había ido mi día, yo le conteste que muy bien, claro está sin entrar en detalles diciéndole que lo mejor fue conocer a Edward. Nos sentamos a comer en silencio como era costumbre, luego me despedí y me dirigí a mi recamara, revise mi correo para contestar los mensajes de Renee y luego me recosté en mi cama, cerrando los ojos y dejándome llevar pero esta vez por Edward y así quede profundamente dormida, soñando con mi Dios personal, de ojos verdes parecidos a las esmeraldas.

Así pasaron semanas, todos nos hicimos muy buenos amigos, cuando digo todos me refiero a los Cullen, los Hale y yo. Alice la pequeña duende y yo éramos mejores amigas, salíamos de compras, no está demás decir que era obligada por la pequeño duende, pues yo odiaba las compras, pero peor era cuando le daba por usarme de barbie Bella, aaahhhh! Como odiaba eso. En la escuela nos sentábamos juntos, no es que me hubiese olvidado de mis amigos Tanya, Angela, Mike, Eric y Tyler, nos seguíamos hablando, pero ellos estaban tranquilos, me entendieron. En esos meses que pasaron, tuve la oportunidad de darme cuenta la clase de persona que era Edward, era un mujeriego de los mil demonios, su reciente conquista, la puta de Jessica, si porque eso era, se había acostado con medio colegio, yo no podía creer que Edward fuera tan tonto y no se diera cuenta, de verdad que semejante situación no me cabía en la cabeza. Pero después pensé y dije que simplemente eran tal para cual. Yo sufría, claro que lo hacía, yo, yo lo amaba, lo amaba de verdad, pero para él sólo era su amiga, su pequeña amiga Bella. Cuantas veces los escuchaba follando, esos gemidos de Jessica que mil veces deseaba que salieran de mi boca, sentir sus manos por cada rincón sin explorar de mi cuerpo, perder mi virginidad con él, entregársela a mi dios personal. Pero no, no podía ser y me odiaba, me odiaba a mi misma por no tener el valor de afrontar la realidad, la misma que estaba frente a mi cara.

Los días pasaban y pasaban y yo seguía sufriendo, hasta que un día Alice y Jasper se me acercaron y me preguntaron:

-Bella no nos puedes mentir., dijo Alice., tu amas a Edward., no fue una pregunta, fue una afirmación. Ya qué más da, pensé.

-si chicos, lo amo más que a nada y me siento tan tonta, porque se como él es, porque sé que se puede follar una escoba si la ve en mini falda, pero que hago?., dije con ojos llorosos.

Ambos me abrazaron y mi auto control se fue abajo y lo único que escuchaba era mis sollozos y sus palabras de consuelo, pero rápido me separe de ellos y me trate de limpiar las lagrimas y digo trate porque cada vez que limpiaba una venían mas y mas, cuando lo escuche detrás de mí. Sentí que me derrumbaba, que mí oxigeno me lo habían retirado de un solo golpe, pero antes de hablar me controle., el pregunto:

-estas bien Bella?., claro que no estoy bien decía dentro de mí y todo es tu jodida culpa, tenía tantas ganas de gritarle pero me controle y simplemente le dije que no me pasaba nada y me retire, los deje solos, me dirigí a mi camioneta para regresar a casa y en el camino me gritaba yo misma lo estúpida e ilusa que era. Hasta que llegue y continué con mi rutina, cena, baño y cama. Llore como nunca lo había hecho, tratando de sacar todo este amor que me asfixiaba, que sentía que me robaba la vida en cada respiro, este amor imposible que llego a mi vida quitándomela por completo, hasta que entre sollozos me quede dormida.

Al otro día llegue al colegio y Alice me esperaba para saber cómo estaba y para darme ánimos, diciéndome que Edward sentía lo mismo por mí, que le diera una oportunidad, a lo cual obviamente no le creía. Sentarme con él en Biología era un trauma total para mí, pero tenía que soportarlo. Mike se acerco a mi cuando salimos del salón de clases sin siquiera reparar en la mirada envenenada que le daba Edward, una mirada de furia y… ¿celos? No, no podía ser. Mike hizo que me detuviera en seco y me pregunto que si podría ir a mi casa para hacer el trabajo de Biología, que obviamente no era en parejas, cuando iba a contestar Edward le dijo:

-lo siento Mike, pero el trabajo no es en parejas además en todo caso, puedes buscarte a tu pareja de clases que es Lauren y hacerlo con ella, pues yo lo hare con Bella., dijo eso mirándome y yo me quede sin habla, sin saber que decir, a lo que Mike le contesto:

-lo que digas Cullen, nos vemos Bella., no sin antes fulminar a Edward con la mirada.

Yo por el contrario lo mire sorprendida diciéndole:

-¿de que hablas Edward?

-veras Bella, eres mi compañera de clases y pareja de laboratorio y creo que sería muy buena idea compartir opiniones, ideas, etc., rió con esa sonrisa tan endemoniadamente sexy.

-pero Edward, te recuerdo que no es en pareja, es una tarea individual., le dije…

-o sea entonces ¿prefieres irte con Newton?., dijo esto bastante molesto, sus ojos cambiaron de dulzura a coraje y … ¿celos?, otra vez estoy alucinando.

-para nada Edward, no digas tonterías por favor, además lo que no acabo de entender es tu interés en hacer la tarea conmigo, ¿acaso no tienes que verte y follarte a tu amiguita hoy?., le espete sin pudor alguno y sin siquiera dudarlo.

-¿acaso estas celosa Bella?., dijo esto y me cogió de la cintura acercándome a él sintiendo una electricidad que recorría toda mi piel con el solo roce de sus manos.

-¿acaso es eso lo que quieres probar tu también?., me acerco mas a él y su aliento bañaba mi rostro y cada terminación nerviosa de mi cuerpo vibraba, no lo podía evitar, yo estaba sin palabras, lo que alcance a decir fue:

-suéltame Edward, yo no soy una de tus putas amigas!., le grite

-¿Por qué tiemblas a mi roce entonces?., me estaba matando, juro que podía sentir su erección en mi estomago, fuerte, dura, Dios quería que me follara aquí y ahora. Cuando alguien carraspeo detrás de nosotros y él me soltó, casi me caigo si él no me hubiese agarrado, ahí estaban nuestros amigos con cara de confusión y Alice con una sonrisa gigantesca, yo por el contrario sentía que mis mejillas iban a estallar en fuego, con un escalofrío interminable recorriendo todo mi cuerpo y mis bragas húmedas o por Dios yo estaba excitada!, me tenía que ir de aquí en este preciso momento, lo mire y le dije:

-lo siento Edward, resuélvetelas como puedas y en cuanto a lo de revolcarme contigo, te puedes ir a coger a la puta de tu amiguita, yo no voy a caer en tus jueguitos., me fui sintiendo su mirada y la de mis amigos en mi espalda.

Cuando me subí a mi camioneta, sentía que me faltaba el aire, un jadeo salió de mis labios y mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, como se atrevía, como había podido hacerme esto, quien demonios se creía que era tratándome como una puta. Estúpida, estúpida, estúpida Bella, ¿cómo pudiste dejarte llevar y sentir todo eso? Me reprochaba una y otra vez. Sin encontrar nada más que una respuesta, lo amaba, lo amaba como una idiota. El ruido de mi camioneta al encenderla me saco de mis pensamientos y tenía que serenarme. Sentí mi celular vibrando en mi mochila, cuando mire, era él, mi infierno personal, porque eso era él, en eso se había convertido, en mi infierno personal. Cerré el celular y no lo conteste, lo menos que necesitaba era que me tratara como su puta del día. Llegue a mi casa y subí a mi recámara el celular volvió a sonar y pensé que era él y vi que era Alice, me tire en mi cama y le conteste:

-hola pequeña duende!

-hola Bella, ¿que demonios paso hoy, de que me perdí, que paso con Edward?

-Alice son muchas preguntas!...

-contéstalas Bella si no quieres que llegue a tu casa en este instante!., me grito

-Alice relájate., le dije, y así empecé a contarle lo que paso y ella no me interrumpió hasta que termine.

-Bella amiga, lo siento de verdad que te haya hecho eso mi hermano, pero yo te lo dije amiga, el te quiere a ti, Jessica es solo para pasar el rato, yo estoy bien segura de que te ama.

-no Alice, el es un engreído, un desgraciado que me quiere hacer la vida de cuadritos, Alice yo se que él sabe lo que yo siento o al menos se que se lo imagina, no tiene derecho Alice, no lo tiene., dije entre lagrimas.

-Bella, no te pongas así, esto se solucionara, vamos es viernes, arréglate que pasamos por ti.

-no Alice, no tengo ganas de salir, quiero quedarme y solamente dormir…., pero Alice me interrumpió…

-no Bella, te voy a buscar a las 8:00pm y mas te vale que estés lista…., dicho esto corto la llamada…

Solo suspire de frustración pues Alice puede ser realmente insoportable a veces. Pero lo hice, me arregle como me exigió y no esta demás decir que tenía ganas de verme sexy, tenía ganas de sentirme deseada y así me vestí. Me puse una minifalda negra y cuando digo mini es mini, unas medias negras con mis botas negras de tacón de aguja y una blusa azul topacio de un solo hombro, me puse unos aretes de argollas bastante grandes plateados, me recogí la mitad del pelo dejando la otra mitad suelta y me maquille en tonalidades azul y negro. Me mire en el espejo y no me conocía. Me veía bien, me sentía bien, me sentía una diva, cuando escuche el claxon del vehículo de Jasper, suspire y baje. Charlie no estaba pues saldría tarde hoy de la comisaria, le deje una nota y la cena en el refrigerador, cuando escuche el claxon nuevamente. Salí por la puerta y la expresión en los rostros de mis amigos me puso nerviosa, ¿me veía bien o mal? Me acerque al vehículo sintiendo su mirada aun en mi y de veras que eso me tenia los nervios de punta, cabe señalar que no me gustaba ser el centro de atención, el silencio estaba comenzando a ser molesto, pues ellos no decían ni emitían palabra alguna, me estaban desesperando, cuando el mismo fue roto por la pequeña duende Alice…

-pero… pero Bella ¿eres tú?

-sssiii Alice… ¿a caso me veo mal?... me puedo cambiar si quieres…, dije, pues ya me estaba empezando a incomodar…

-no, no, no, tonta Bella, estas divina, solo que te ves diferente, pero estas hermosa… ¿a poco no Jasper?, le pregunto a su novio y mi mejor amigo.

-si Bella, créeme cuando te digo que te ves preciosa., dijo Jasper

-gracias chicos, ya me estaban incomodando con sus miradas y nada que hablaban.

-wao Bella, cuando mi hermanito Edward te vea, ja! Va a morir!,. dijo mi amiga, yo me quede petrificada y sin respirar en mi asiento, definitivamente estaba hiperventilando, Edward?, pero no puede ser!

-Alice no!, Jasper por favor, llévame de vuelta a casa… le pedí

-lo siento Bella, esta noche nos vamos a divertir…, dijo mi duende amiga, yo solo pude respirar hondo y tratar de controlarme, si no iba a terminar muerta por falta de aire y un paro cardiaco antes de llegar al Pub.

Llegamos al Pub Red Sky y cuando logramos entrar; cabe señalar que fue gracias a las influencias de Alice, vimos a Rosalie y Emmett que nos esperaban en una mesa, pero gracias a Dios, Edward no había llegado. Cuando Emmett y Rose me vieron, pusieron la misma cara que Jasper y Alice cuando me habían ido a recoger a la casa, al acercarnos a la mesa ambos me dijeron que me veía hermosa y muy diferente, yo solo asentí pues sentía que mis mejillas se estaban quemando por lo sonrojada que me encontraba, menos mal que estaba oscuro y no se distinguía. Seguimos disfrutando sin ver señales de Edward y por mi parte eso me alegraba, pues definitivamente lo estaba pasando muy bien. Cuando me trajeron mi segundo Blue Sky Martini, me encontré con unos bellos ojos verdes que no dejaban de observarme, dije una maldición por lo bajo y me dije: "no todo podía ser felicidad". Cuando me fijo bien en él, me di cuenta que traía a alguien del brazo y con pesar me di cuenta que era la puta igualada de su noviecita Jessica, solté un bufido y agradecí que la música estuviera alta, definitivamente esa mujerzuela me ponía los nervios de punta. Los ojos de mis amigos se dirigieron a mí y yo solo baje la vista a mi trago, el cual lo acabe de un sorbo. Alice se llevo arrastrando a Jasper a la pista, eso definitivamente me hizo sonreír, Alice era única en su clase y Emmett y Rose se desaparecieron a quien sabe dónde, pero obviamente no quería saber. No me había dado cuenta que Jessica había salido creo que al baño, cuando Edward me hablo o mejor dicho me grito pues la música no ayudaba mucho…

-Bella, estas… estas preciosa

-gracias., dije con frialdad, si él creía que yo caería rendida ante sus halagos estaba muy equivocado, yo no era como las putas de sus amigas que habían pasado por su cama y daban cualquier cosa por volverlo a hacer.

En eso llego Jessica y lo arrastro a la pista de baile, lo cual definitivamente se lo agradecí, pues él no me quitaba los ojos de encima, como si yo fuera un suculento manjar en tiempo de hambruna y eso realmente me tenia nerviosa, haciéndoseme difícil controlarlo y que no se me notara en la cara, mierda! Esto sería una noche muy larga…, me dije para mí misma…


	4. Jacob

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la autoría y creación de la grandiosa Stephanie Meyer. Yo sólo los tomé prestaditos para protagonizar esta historia, ya que ellos son mi inspiración.

**Nombre del Fic.: **Negándose al amor

**Autor/res.: **Xio Aramoix

**Pareja Elegida: **Bella/Edward

**Advertencias y/o notas de autor: **La historia fue catalogada con rating M por su temática sexual, narraciones explícitas y vocabulario no apto para sensibles. POR FAVOR, abstenerse de leer si no le es de su agrado o si es menor de edad, Gracias.

"**AQUÍ ESTA EL NUEVO CAPITULO, ESPERO LES GUSTE Y ME ALEGREN CON SUS REVIEWS"**

Se me termino el trago y decidí buscar otro, a pesar que ya estaba mareada, me senté en la barra a esperar al bar tender… cuando llego me pregunto:

-buenas noches señorita, que le sirvo?

-otro Blue Sky Martini por favor. , le dije.

-con gusto., me contesto mirándome en todos los lugares donde su vista podía llegar.

Me dejo el trago y siguió con su limpieza. Yo me quede en la barra sentada pues no quería volver a la mesa… por ahora…, cuando de pronto siento que alguien se sienta a mi lado.

-hola preciosa…

-buenas noches., le conteste con tono serio, porque definitivamente no quería parecer una puta esperando a su último hombre de la noche para completar su turno del día.

-te invito a un trago…

-no gracias, es que ya tengo uno recién comprado., le conteste lo más amable posible, pero en tono firme, enseñándole la copa.

-¿te gustaría bailar?, en ese momento mire a la pista de baile y vi a Edward recorriendome con una mirada realmente llena de furia, pero sinceramente no tenía ni idea el porqué de su actitud, sin embargo ahí estaba la puta descarada de su novia ofreciéndosele en plena pista de baile, es que de verdad que esa mujercita no tenía ningún respeto por ella misma. La expresión de su rostro en ningún momento se suavizo, mientras sus ojos iban de mi a el caballero que estaba a mi lado y me dije, "vamos Bella a jugárnoslas toda"…

-claro y dime ¿cómo te llamas?, le pregunte

-James y ¿tu belleza?

-Me llamo Bella…

-encantado entonces Bella, un nombre de acuerdo a la persona., dijo él y nos dirigimos a la pista, poniendo su mano en mi espalda y tomando mi mano.

En ese momento estaban tocando una salsa que la bailamos muy bien juntos, tengo que admitir que el tal James, era un grandioso bailarín, luego pusieron la canción "La Tortura" de Shakira y Alejandro Sanz y yo comencé a moverme al ritmo de la música, dándole todo un espectáculo a Edward que no dejaba de mirarme con una mirada llena de fuego y excitación. Meneaba mis caderas, mis brazos, meneaba todo lo que podía sin perder nunca el compas de la música, sin darme cuenta que aparte de Edward, también estaba excitando a James, pues con algunos movimientos le rozaba su parte intima que ya se podía sentir a través de su pantalón y el con sus manos en mi cintura me pegaba mas y mas a él.

No me di cuenta ya que estaba bastante tomada, de que James me había halado con él a una esquina del Pub y me tenia aprisionada entre su cuerpo y la pared, pasando sus manos por todas partes de mi cuerpo y besándome sin compasión, yo estaba consciente que esto tenía que parar, que debía parar a James, pero en el momento que lo intente me aprisiono mis dos manos con una sola de las suyas y me seguía besando salvajemente, trate de gritar pero nadie me escucharía, me azoto contra la pared, sintiendo que por el fuerte golpe me desmayaría… oh por Dios! Este mal nacido quería abusar de mi! Empecé a empujarlo como pude, ganándome seguramente su enojo, pero su presión en mis manos se hizo más fuerte, yo podía sentir su erección en mi estomago y trataba de pedirle que parara cuando sacaba sus labios de los míos y recorría mi cuello, pero el solamente respondía "que él solo mirarme lo excitaba, que tenía que probar mi cuerpo y que no me dejaría ir"

En ese momento sentí que James cayó sobre mi y luego fue halado con fuerza hacia atrás, en ese preciso instante sentí unos fuertes brazos agarrarme. Cuando logre visualizar lo que había pasado, James se encontraba en el piso, con Emmett de pie al lado de él y Edward agarrándome fuertemente, pero en ese momento sentía que mi cabeza daba vueltas, me sentía caer en un precipicio y todo se volvió oscuro. Cuando desperté estaba en un lugar que poco a poco fui reconociendo… el cuarto de Alice. Despacio fui abriendo mis ojos y me encontré con mi duendecilla amiga que me miraba con ojos de pena y tristeza.

-Bella, Bella amiga, al fin despiertas, nos tenias preocupados, llevas dos horas inconsciente, ¿como te sientes?, cuéntame¿que te hizo ese desgraciado?

Me sentía aturdida, poco a poco me fui recuperando y recordando lo que había pasado he inconscientemente me agarre las rodillas con mis manos y me puse en posición fetal, no dejaba de temblar, pensando en lo que podía haber pasado si no llegan Emmett y… Edward

-tranquila Bella, ya estás bien amiga, estas en mi casa y aquí nada te pasara…

-Alice., dije casi sin voz, logre aclarármela…

-Estoy bien amiga, gracias, gracias…

-todo está bien Bella…

-él no me hizo nada Alice, gracias a los chicos que llegaron a tiempo, pero me golpeo fuertemente contra la pared y creo que por eso me desmaye… me lleve la mano a mi cabeza en el área donde sentía el fuerte dolor y jadee con un quejido…

-auch!, me queje

-ese maldito bastardo, no me perdonare el haberte dejado sola amiga, pues yo casi te arrastre para que te fueras con nosotros y mira…, dijo haciendo un puchero

-no te preocupes amiga, estoy bien de veras., le dije dándole una pequeña sonrisa la cual ella correspondió.

-sabes Bella, Edward quiere verte, ha estado muy preocupado por ti…, la interrumpí

-no Alice, le estoy sumamente agradecida, pero hasta ahí, no quiero verlo, no quiero hablar con él.

-pero…, dijo Alice, pero yo volví a interrumpirla…

-por favor Alice, no…, ella simplemente asintió.

Después de ese horrible incidente no habíamos ido a más ningún Pub, en lo que se calmaban las cosas, o más bien mis nervios. Edward seguía buscando la forma de hablarme y yo lo seguía evitando, en Biología ni siquiera lo miraba y le tenía dicho que solamente hablaríamos de la clase. Alice continuaba preocupada pues ella seguía insistiendo en que Edward me amaba; si claro, pensé yo, me ama a mí, pero se folla a Jessica, un amor como ese no me interesa conocerlo para nada. Faltaban días para mi cumpleaños y Alice quería celebrarlo a lo cual la amenace que ni se le ocurriera pensarlo tan siquiera, hizo miles de pucheros con los cuales sabía que podría convencerme, pero no lo logro. Mike me había invitado a almorzar un día y yo cansada de decirle que no tantas veces, decidí aceptar, claro está como amigos y Edward estaba que echaba chispas, pero en realidad no lo entendía. ¿Cuál era su problema? El día antes de mi cumpleaños fui a hacer unas compras al supermercado y estaba tan entretenida que no me fije por donde iba y termine chocando con un guapo chico de tez trigueña, pelo negro y ojos marrones, cabe señalar que tenía un cuerpo espectacular.

-ups! Lo siento, no te vi., le dije sonrojándome

-no te preocupes, solo creo que voy a tener que llevarlo a pintar., me dijo con una gran y bella sonrisa…

-jajajaja, no me vayas a cobrar la pintura por favor., le dije

-solo si me dices cual es su nombre señorita…

-Isabella, pero me puedes llamar Bella., era fácil entablar una conversación con él. Me era tan cómoda y cálida su presencia…

-y tú, ¿cómo te llamas?, le pregunte

-Jacob, Jacob Black, pero me puedes llamar Jake si gustas., y sonrió

-Jake, ok, ¿seguimos con las compras?

-clarooo! Y máximo aun si es en tu compañía…, me contesto y no pude evitar sonrojarme.

Supe que su padre se llamaba Billy Black y que vivía en la Reserva Quileute de La Push y que su pasión era la mecánica. Sentía que lo conocía de toda la vida, pero llego el momento de la despedida. Nos dijimos adiós prometiéndonos que nos llamaríamos y hablaríamos. Me dio su número de teléfono y por supuesto yo también le brinde el mío. Al otro día era mi grandioso cumpleaños, uf! Sobre todo… dije con sarcasmo para mis adentros. Charlie entro en mi habitación a desearme un feliz cumpleaños y entregarme su regalo, lo recibí un poco extrañada porque vuelvo y repito, el no es dado a expresar sus sentimientos, cuando lo abrí me di cuenta que era el libro Cumbres Borrascosas, uno que yo quería, le di las gracias con una gran sonrisa, a lo que él solamente asintió y se despidió, no sin antes desearme un buen día. Tome una ducha y me vestí con unos jeans oscuros, mis botas negras, una camisa roja con un chaleco negro. Busque mis aretes redondos rojos y me hice una coleta en el pelo, me maquille muy poco y baje a desayunar. Me comí un tazón de cereal y un vaso de leche, me subí a mi camioneta a emprender mi camino a la escuela. Me estacione y cuando llegue al pasillo principal me esperaban mis amigos. Todos me desearon feliz cumpleaños de diferentes maneras, Emmett me levanto del suelo con un gran abrazo y un beso, Jasper me dio solo un beso, al igual que Rosalie y mi duendecilla amiga Alice me dio un gran abrazo, que por poco y me quedo sin poder respirar, pero lo necesitaba, necesitaba a mi infierno personal, a mi Edward aunque no fuera mío, lo busque sin tener suerte, diciéndome para mis adentros… lo olvidó Bella, debes sacarlo de tu corazón pues tu no le importas, pero no podía, simplemente no podía, lo amaba, amaba a Edward tanto que dolía.

Mi amiga se dio cuenta y me miro con ojos de pena, pero yo simplemente me despedí y me fui a la clase. La mañana paso sin contratiempo y por supuesto sin ver a Edward, que pensándolo bien, había sido lo mejor. Llego la hora del almuerzo, quede en encontrarme con mis amigos en la cafetería y lo vi, sentí como se me sobresalto el corazón y mis manos sudar sin siquiera poderlo evitar. Pero al verlo bien, ahí estaba con Jessica, dando todo un espectáculo, sus ojos se toparon con los míos y sentí perderme en ese mar de ojos verdes. Vi en sus ojos pena y…¿ amor? Nah! No lo creo, estás viendo cosas donde no las hay Bella, me dije en mi mente. Llegue donde mis amigos y él se acerco, me miro y me dijo…

-Bella, feliz cumpleaños…

-gracias., conteste nerviosa…

De momento, sonó mi celular y cuando me fijo… era Jake!

-hola Jake, ¿como estas?

~bien Bella, ¿y tú? Feliz cumpleaños princesa…

-gracias, pero y ¿ese milagro?

~quería invitarte a almorzar por tu cumpleaños, ¿qué dices?

-claro Jake, ¿donde estas?

~estoy esperándote fuera del colegio, en el estacionamiento…

-está bien, voy enseguida., y colgó, pero no me había fijado que todos me miraban con los ojos bien abiertos, a lo que Emmett dijo:

-eso Bellita!, ¿tienes novio y te vas a dar una escapada?

No hubo terminado de decir la frase completa cuando escuche un auch!... Rosalie había golpeado a Emmett…

-es simplemente un amigo y solo me está invitando a almorzar por mi cumpleaños… les dije…

Alice me miraba con ojos de confusión pero con una sonrisa en su rostro, no supe que significaba, hasta que vi el rostro de Edward, se había transformado en uno de coraje y me dijo… bueno más bien me grito:

-Ah! Ahora tienes un nuevo amiguito y te largas con él a la primera llamada, sin importarte pasar tu cumpleaños con tus verdaderos amigos, o sea con nosotros!, fueron unas palabras realmente llenas de coraje, pero le conteste ya con bastante furia en mi voz…

-lo siento Edward… para empezar no es de tu incumbencia, a los muchachos no les molesta, ¿verdad?, les pregunte y ellos respondieron un NO al unísono, y continué diciéndole…

-además no tengo compromiso con nadie, puedo salir con quien me plazca sin tener que dar explicaciones, tu por el contrario lárgate con la puta de tu novia para que te quite lo mal humorado como solo ella sabe hacerlo, ¿estamos?

Dicho eso me volteé a salir, cuando sentí que me agarraron fuertemente del brazo, seguido por un dolor punzante, pero al mismo tiempo sentí como si una corriente eléctrica me recorriera por donde me halaban, cuando me volteé a ver quién era, era Edward que me tenia agarrada del brazo, pero al mismo tiempo vi como Jasper se levantaba con Alice pisándole los talones…

-¿quién demonios te crees que eres? Suéltame salvaje, me estás haciendo daño! Le grite

-no vas a ir a ninguna parte con ese perro, que ni siquiera conoces y mucho menos sabes su intenciones! Me grito…

-te dije que me sueltes, eres un animal, además tu ni siquiera lo conoces!... me interrumpió

-Ah claro!, pero como la niña lo conoce tan bien!, dicho esto me jalo y me pego a su pecho, dejándome sentir su corazón y su maravilloso olor, pero no me deje caer en esa tentación…

-para tu información si lo conozco, ahora te dije que me sueltes, pues no es de tu incumbencia con quien salga o deje de salir, imbécil!, le grite y sus ojos me daban un miedo de los mil demonios pues lo que había en ellos era puro coraje y furia, ya por el contrario también nos estábamos ganando la mirada de los demás en la cafetería, que por supuesto estaban pendientes del espectáculo, pero Jasper se acerco y dijo…

-Edward, suéltala… con voz firme y mirada dura…

Edward me soltó, pero la furia no se fue de sus ojos, me dolía mucho el brazo; pensé que definitivamente me saldría un moretón y me fui, dejándolos a todos parados en la cafetería sin decir ni una sola palabra, sin siquiera voltear la mirada a ellos, pues mis ojos estaban repletos de lagrimas… ¿Con que derecho? ¿Porque me trata así? ¿Quien se cree que es?


	5. Maravilloso cumpleaños

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la autoría y creación de la grandiosa Stephanie Meyer. Yo sólo los tomé prestaditos para protagonizar esta historia, ya que ellos son mi inspiración.

**Nombre del Fic.: **Negándose al amor

**Autor/res.: **Xio Aramoix

**Pareja Elegida: **Bella/Edward

**Advertencias y/o notas de autor: **La historia fue catalogada con rating M por su temática sexual, narraciones explícitas y vocabulario no apto para sensibles. POR FAVOR, abstenerse de leer si no le es de su agrado o si es menor de edad, Gracias.

"**AQUÍ ESTA EL NUEVO CAPITULO, ESPERO LES GUSTE Y ME ALEGREN CON SUS REVIEWS"**

Estaba segura que no podría aguantar las lagrimas por mucho tiempo mas, salí casi corriendo y las lagrimas me traicionaron y comenzaron a salir, recorrían mi rostro sin piedad… ¿porque me hacia esto? ¿Con que derecho?... Yo no era nada para el… con esos pensamientos llegue con Jake, cuando se dio cuenta como estaba me abrazo, sin preguntar, simplemente me abrió sus brazos y me brindo su calor, me dejo llorar sin decir una sola palabra. Me miro a los ojos y me dijo…

-vamos princesa, salgamos de aquí…

Y así nos subimos a su moto y nos fuimos. Sentir el viento golpear mi rostro me ayudo a tranquilizarme, a calmar y organizar mis pensamientos, definitivamente me hizo bien. Llegamos a una cafetería en Port Ángeles y nos sentamos a comer. Jake no dejaba de observarme, hasta que decidió romper el hielo…

-¿quieres hablar?

-Jake… yo, yo, no sé, no sé cómo… comencé a titubear, sin saber cómo empezar, pero organice mis pensamientos y le dije…

-Jake, yo amo a Edward, creo que desde siempre… pero es un mujeriego, es un hombre que si ve en algún momento una escoba con mini falda, también la quiere follar… pero Jake yo no soy así, y verlo con esa actitud me duele… realmente duele…, dije entre lagrimas., antes de salir a encontrarte tuve una discusión con él en la cafetería, el me cuestionaba como si yo fuera de su propiedad, y Jake… no se qué hacer con este amor que siento…, decía entre sollozos., perdóname Jake no quería que se dañara nuestro almuerzo, lo siento…, a lo que él contesto…

-no te preocupes princesa, quiero escucharte, quiero que te desahogues y verte sonreír con esa sonrisa preciosa que tienes… por eso vamos sonríe y ordenemos el almuerzo…

Yo le sonreí, definitivamente Jake si me hacia sonreír. Continuamos en nuestro almuerzo y decidí no volver al colegio, no tenía ánimos de verle la cara a Edward, necesitaba poder respirar un poco de paz y Jake propuso llevarme a la playa de La Push. Mi celular comenzó a sonar en mi bolsillo, cuando vi el identificador, me di cuenta que era Alice y le conteste…

-bueno…

-Bella, Bella amiga, donde te metiste? Me tenías realmente preocupada, no llegaste a clases y me tenias con el corazón en la boca, ¿que paso?... Creo que mi amiga es demasiado sobreprotectora me dije para mí misma…

-Hola Alice, estoy bien, necesitaba despejarme la menta y que mejor persona para ayudarme que Jake, puedes estar tranquila pequeña duende, con el no me pasara nada, estaré bien…

-con Jake? Con que sigues todavía con el… bueno amiga, si tu lo dices, te voy a creer, aprovecho también para decirte que te recogeré como a las 8:00pm, pues nos iremos a celebrar tu cumpleaños… la interrumpí…

-Alice… no creo que sea una buena…, ahora me interrumpió ella…

-no Bella, vamos a celebrar, tú te lo mereces amiga, no hay peros, además no me dejaste festejarlo como debería, así que te recojo a las 8:00pm, te quiero…, dicho esto, colgó.

Me quede petrificada mirando el teléfono y Jacob me saco de mis ensoñaciones…

-¿todo está bien Bella? Me pregunto

-solamente que a la duende de mi amiga se le ocurrió la brillante idea de celebrar mi cumpleaños y me recogerá en mi casa para hacer Dios sabe que cosas…, dije con un puchero y cara de tristeza… Jake lo que hizo fue reírse y me dijo…

-no creo que sea tan malo Bella…, volvió a sonreír.

-si claro, porque no la conoces, eso será una catástrofe…, puse los ojos en blanco.

Jake me llevo de regreso al colegio para recoger mi vieja camioneta y me alegre que no hubiera nadie en el estacionamiento. Le dije…

-gracias Jake, gracias por hacerme pasar un maravilloso cumpleaños, por escucharme y por ser tan lindo conmigo…, el me sonrió, me abrazo y me dijo…

-cuando quieras preciosa, para ti siempre lo mejor…, me sonrió logrando hacerme sonrojar, definitivamente me encantaba su sonrisa. Sacando un oso de peluche de su mochila, me lo entrego y me dijo…

-se me olvido darte tu obsequio, para que te acompañé en tus sueños…

Lo mire, se me asomaron lagrimas en los ojos y lo abrace, dándole las gracias miles de veces, sentirme en sus brazos se sentía tan bien, tan… por Dios Bella que te sucede?, tenia que sacar esos pensamientos de mi cabeza. Jake me dio un beso en la frente, me regalo una última sonrisa y se subió a su moto, marchándose.

Me subí a mi camioneta y me dirigí a casa, una vez llegue, subí y me cambie poniéndome unos shorts color rosa, con una camisilla gris y me dirigí a la cocina a prepararle la cena a Charlie. El menú de hoy fue pescado al horno, con verduras y zanahoria. Termine de prepararla y me fije que eran las 6:30pm, decidí verificar el correo electrónico y contestar los de Renee, si, los de mi madre, pues seguí con su obsesión de enviarme correos todos los días, cuando termine eran las 7:00pm, justo a tiempo para arreglarme, así cuando llegara mi duendecilla amiga, estaría completamente lista.

Me bañé, me lave mi pelo con mi shampoo favorito de fresas, cuando salí me dirigí a buscar que ponerme… wao!, que ponerme?... pensé… Me decidí por un vestido negro sin manguillos, totalmente corto, para ser mas especifica, tapaba justamente lo que tenía que tapar, luego me puse unos tacones de aguja, que definitivamente con el transcurso de la noche lo iba a lamentar, me puse un collar con una cruz y unos aretes con la misma cruz pero más pequeña. Me maquille de negro como me gustaba, me hice muchos rizos en el pelo y justo cuando había terminado, suena el claxon del vehículo de Jasper… justo a tiempo, pensé…

Baje las escaleras y cuando me fui a despedir de Charlie, se me quedo viendo con cara de asombro y casi sin poder me dijo…

-Bella, hija, te ves, te ves preciosa!

-gracias papá., dije sonrojándome., nos vemos luego, no me esperes despierto ¿vale? El asintió y me dijo que me cuidara…

Salí, cuando estaba en el porche, mi amiga Alice alcanzo a verme y su cara paso a ser una de asombro, cuando me acerque al vehículo no aguanto y dijo…

-wao Bella!, te vez, te vez diferente, te vez muy bien…, yo le di una sonrisa bastante tímida, con un leve sonrojo en mis mejillas y subiéndome al vehículo, Jasper también me dijo que me veía diferente, pero muy bien, yo solo asentí…

En el camino, deje la mente volar y me puse a pensar… ¿que habrá pasado con Edward? ¿Vendrá? ¿Que habrá pensado cuando los deje en la cafetería sin decirles ni una palabra?, pero al mismo tiempo me di una cachetada mental por tan tonto pensamiento… pero Alice me saco de mi ensoñación…

-Bella vamos a un nuevo Pub en Seattle, su nombre es The Dark Panther, te va a encantar, Jasper y yo ya lo hemos visitado, decidimos llevarte hoy a ti y por cierto, Rose, Emmett y Edward nos están esperando allá…

Cuando dijo eso me quede helada, sentí que la respiración se me cortaba y me temblaba todo… Edward, Edward, Edward, era lo único que decía mi mente. Pero conseguí recomponerme y ponerme a la defensiva, definitivamente este duende me había arruinado la noche y le reclamé…

-Alice! Pero porque? Porque no me lo dijiste?., le grite…

-Bella tranquilízate amiga, además si te lo decía no vendrías y hoy es tu día y quiero pasarla contigo, por favor…, me dijo haciendo un puchero, yo solo volteé los ojos y no le dije nada. De esta la mataba, juro que la mataba… pensé.

Llegamos al lugar, nos bajamos y entramos al Pub, nos dirigimos a la mesa de los chicos y no esta demás decir que yo estaba que me temblaban las manos, las piernas y bueno resumiendo yo creo que me temblaba todo, cuando logre enfocar bien, ahí estaba, mi infierno personal, realmente guapo, con su cabello despeinado, camisa negra con los primeros botones abiertos, pantalón negro y zapatos negros, se veía realmente y divinamente bien, estaba que hacía que me derritiera con solo verlo, su ropa negra hacia que el color verde de sus ojos se viera realmente hermoso, pero… Bella tienes que controlarte, pensé. Llegue a la mesa y los salude a todos excepto a Edward, porque en realidad yo era demasiado orgullosa. Los chicos se fueron a bailar y Edward aprovecho para decirme…

-Bella, te ves realmente preciosa…

-gracias., le dije en tono seco…

-por favor Bella, perdóname, no fue intención tratarte de esa manera, pero es que nos abandonaste por irte con ese perro que ni siquiera conoces… lo interrumpí.

-¿sabes qué? No es tu problema con quien quiera estar! No es tu problema con quien quiera irme o por el contrario si quiero o no quiero follar con él! Déjame en paz! Tú no eres nada mío… me interrumpió.

-ni lo pienses Bella, ni pienses que te voy a dejar irte a revolcar con ese chucho desgraciado!., me grito con los dientes apretados y un rostro realmente contraído por la furia.

-qué demonios quieres de mi! Dime Edward! Déjame hacer mi vida, así como tu decidiste juntarte con la puta de Jessica sin importarte nuestra opinión, déjame en paz y vete al demonio!., me levante para irme…

-Bella, tu no entiendes… me dijo con cara de coraje, pero al mismo tiempo existía la confusión en el…

Me volteé para retirarme e ir a la barra a buscar un trago porque definitivamente lo necesitaba, estaba consciente que no iba a beber mucho, pero necesitaba beber para ver si me bajaba el coraje que tenia dentro. Deje a Edward solo en la mesa, hizo aguaje de agarrarme el brazo, pero no lo deje. Cuando llegue a la barra le pedí al bar tender que me sirviera mi Blue Sky Martini y comencé a tomarlo, cuando sentí a alguien tocarme, me tense al instante, pues recordé al maldito de James, cuando me volteé, me lleve una gran sorpresa pues era Jacob con su bella y hermosa sonrisa…

-Jake, que sorpresa!., le dije levantándome de la silla y saltando hacia él y dándole un abrazo…

-Bella, preciosa!., me levanto del piso, yo rápido pensé en mi vestido y le dije…

-Jake, bájame, mi vestido!., me sonroje y él me coloco de vuelta en el suelo…

-Bella, estas, estas wao!, estas hermosa! ¿Viniste con tus amigos?

-gracias Jake, y si, vine con mis amigos, ven y te los presento y tú ¿con quién andas?

-está bien vamos, y no, no estoy solo, vine con unos amigos de la Reserva…

Cuando llegamos a la mesa, ya los chicos estaban allí. Edward se puso tenso, pero me hice la que no lo vi…

-chicos… él es Jacob, Jacob el es Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice y el es Edward…, sin mirarlo se lo presente, a lo que Jake dijo…

-mucho gusto chicos., todos se saludaron, pero vi que Edward y Jacob se querían matar con la mirada, Jake no le siguió prestando atención a Edward y se me acerco, preguntándome…

-¿quieres bailar princesa?., Edward lo quería matar con la mirada, me bebí el trago de un sorbo, ya me sentía mareada, pero no era difícil de controlar, vi como Edward se tensaba, pero acepte bailar con Jake. Estaban tocando "Just Dance" de Lady Gaga y nos pusimos a bailar, de vez en cuando miraba hacia la mesa y veía a Edward dándole grandes sorbos a su bebida. Cambio la música y continuamos bailando, pero esta vez mas pegados, de veras que me sentía bien en los brazos de Jake, aunque sé que no sentía lo mismo que sentía hacia Edward. Jake era especial, y no podía negar que sentía algo por él, pero no sabía qué. Bailamos y bailamos, hasta que el DJ cambio la música y puso a tocar "My Immortal" de Evanescence, Jake se paró en seco, me miro y tomándome de las manos, me pregunto…

-Bella, ¿quieres continuar bailando? No quiero que te sientas incomoda…, no pude evitar sonrojarme, pero Jacob, realmente me hacía sentir paz y le dije…

-Claro Jake, por supuesto quiero continuar bailando contigo…, y así lo hicimos, yo baje mi rostro, pero Jake sin dejar de bailar lo tomo y me miro directamente a los ojos diciéndome…

-Bella tu me gustas…, me soltó así no mas, yo no sabía que decir, el aprovecho y continuo hablando…

-se que tu no sientes lo mismo por mí, pero tenía que decírtelo, necesitaba que tu lo supieras; y me fue acercando mas y mas a él, hasta casi hacernos uno, sentí su mano deslizarse por mi espalda y su otra mano en mi rostro; no sabía qué hacer, sabía lo que sucedería, sabía que Jake me besaría, pero algo dentro de mi no quería detenerlo, quería que sucediera, ¿qué me pasaba? Jake se fue acercando más y más, hasta que lo sentí, sentí la calidez y suavidad de sus labios, moviéndose con delicadeza, pero a la vez con pasión, fue un beso dulce, sus labios se moldeaban a la perfección con los míos. No quiso profundizarlo, quizás por temor a mi rechazo, pero lo respete, simplemente lo disfrute, sentía que me perdía, que me perdía en una sensación que no conocía… pero que sentía por Jake? ¿Por qué no paraba el beso? ¿Por qué me costaba tanto hacerlo? ¿Por qué deseaba permanecer así con él? ¿Donde quedaba Edward en todo esto? Definitivamente Bella, no te entiendo, yo misma no me entiendo…


	6. Verdad o Mentira

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la autoría y creación de la grandiosa Stephanie Meyer. Yo sólo los tomé prestaditos para protagonizar esta historia, ya que ellos son mi inspiración.

**Nombre del Fic.: **Negándose al amor

**Autor/res.: **Xio Aramoix

**Pareja Elegida: **Bella/Edward

**Advertencias y/o notas de autor: **La historia fue catalogada con rating M por su temática sexual, narraciones explícitas y vocabulario no apto para sensibles. POR FAVOR, abstenerse de leer si no le es de su agrado o si es menor de edad, Gracias.

"**AQUÍ ESTA EL NUEVO CAPITULO, ESPERO LES GUSTE Y ME ALEGREN CON SUS REVIEWS"**

Envuelta en el beso de Jacob, no me di cuenta lo que se nos venía encima, sentí como me jalaron fuertemente del brazo y me separaban de él. Cuando logre darme de cuenta, Jacob estaba en el piso, mire quien me agarraba y era Edward, Edward había golpeado a Jake, rápidamente Jacob se levanto del suelo y le hizo frente, pero en eso Emmett se interpuso y llegaron también los que creí eran los amigos de Jacob. Edward no me soltaba, seguía apretándome fuertemente y en eso le grito a Jake…

-maldito perro, quita tus sucias manos de Bella!

-¿quién te crees que eres?, tú no eres nadie para decirme lo que tengo que hacer y menos para decirle a Bella con quien tiene que estar… le dijo Jake… ahora fui yo la que hablo…

-suéltame Edward! Me estás haciendo daño!... le pedí, sin obtener resultado alguno…

Emmett, Jasper y los amigos de Jake lograron separarlos, en eso logre zafarme del agarre de Edward y salí corriendo, corrí hacia afuera del Pub, cuando logre salir llore, si llore como nunca, gritándome a mi misma lo patán que era Edward, cuando sentí unos pasos a mi espalda, rápidamente gire y vi que era mi infierno personal, Edward me había seguido afuera, pero había algo raro en él, su mirada… era una llena de coraje y furia, una mirada que me hacía temblar, me fui alejando de él, dando pasos hacia atrás, pero rápidamente se acerco y me tomo de los hombros pegándome contra la pared, no dejaba de temblar, pues honestamente me daba mucho miedo su reacción y en ese momento habló…

-Bella, por favor tranquilízate, no te voy a hacer daño… me pedía, cuando lo mire a los ojos su mirada había cambiado, pero no supe descifrarla.

Trate de soltarme de su agarre, pues ahora era yo la que tenía mucho coraje con él, pero mientras más forcejeaba mas fuerte era su agarre. Y así fue como paso, me beso, me beso con un beso lleno de coraje, furia, anhelo, necesidad, deseo y ¿amor? Si amor, eso fue lo que sentí en su beso, pero no puede ser, no podía ser, yo trate otra vez de soltarme siendo inútil el intento. Me quería entregar a ese beso. Lo deseaba con todo el corazón, en eso Edward pidió permiso con su lengua para entrar en mi boca y profundizar ese beso, pero no, no lo iba a permitir, fue un maldito y no iba a permitir que jugara conmigo. Logre zafarme y le di una cachetada, a lo que él se me quedo viendo con rostro de dolor, de desilusión y yo tome aire y le grite…

-¿por qué Edward? ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué me haces esto? ¿Por qué me tratas así?..., con mi voz entrecortada por las lagrimas…, ¿qué te he hecho?... Contéstame maldición!... le grite, el solo me miraba con ojos de perdón y disculpa.

-Bella, Bella… perdóname por favor, no se… no fue mi intención… decía el nervioso, sin encontrar en realidad que decir…

-maldita sea Edward, contéstame! Dije gritándole con lágrimas en mis ojos…

-Bella… Bella yo… yo te amo, no puedo ver como desperdicias el tiempo con ese perro, no puedo soportar que otros labios de besen y que otros brazos te abracen, te necesito, te necesito conmigo…

Yo solo lo miraba sin saber siquiera que pensar, ni que decir. Yo lo amaba, pero me había hecho mucho, mucho daño y ahora lo tenía aquí, frente a mí, confesándome su amor…

-¿qué dices?... gran pregunta Bella, me dije para mí misma.

Volvió y me agarro de la cintura con su mano izquierda y con la derecha la subió a mi rostro y me dijo…

-Bella, mi Bella, te amo con todo mi corazón y no te quiero perder…, yo solo lo miraba como tonta y le dije o más bien le grite…

- NO EDWARD! No, tu no me amas, recuerda que no soy de tu tipo, no soy una de las putas de tus amigotas, además… y ¿Jessica donde la dejas?, le grite soltándome de su agarre…

-Jessica fue una estupidez, una gran tontería Bella…, me dijo

-sí, definitivamente, son tal para cual, los dos están hechos a la medida…, dije con tono sarcástico…

-Bella, por favor, tienes que creerme…, me pedía…

-No Edward, lo siento, pero no te puedo creer, además vuelvo y te repito, no soy de tu tipo…, dije y me iba a girar, cuando volvió a agarrarme del brazo….

-Bella, eres todo lo que siempre quise y lo que siempre ame, por temor a tu rechazo nunca te lo dije, pero par favor, ya no aguanto más este amor… y este miedo a perderte… dijo…

Me logre soltar de su agarre y en eso salieron los chicos con cara de asombro y Alice me pregunto…

-Bella amiga, ¿estás bien?, llorosa corrí y me arroje en los brazos de mi amiga, sin mirar la reacción de Edward.

Alice me llevo hasta el auto de Jasper, pero no vi a ninguno de los chicos seguirnos y Alice me preguntó…

-Bella, amiga, ¿por qué estas así? ¿Qué paso? ¿Te hizo algo Edward?...

-Alice, lo odio, lo odio! ¿Por qué me miente?, ¿por qué lo hace?, no se cansa de destrozar cada pedazo de mi corazón…, le dije entre sollozos a mi amiga, mientras ella no dejaba de abrazarme…

-no aguanto Alice, me siento sin fuerzas amiga, ya mi corazón de por si destrozado no aguanta, ¿por qué dice que me ama? ¿Por qué lo hace si no es verdad?... le gritaba yo a mi amiga…

-Bella, perdona que te lo diga, pero es verdad amiga, yo te lo decía, pero tú te empeñabas en no creerme…

-y si era verdad, ¿por qué nunca me lo dijo? Y no es hasta ahora que me ve con Jake que lo hace, pero como un vil salvaje, después de haberme restregado en la cara todas las putas que se ha llevado a la cama!, no Alice, eso no es amor, lo siento, pero si para ustedes ese es el verdadero significado del amor, para mí no, ¿por qué?... porque el mío si era sincero, si era verdadero, si era amor Alice!... le grite…

-tranquilízate Bella, esto no te hace bien, por favor amiga!, me decía mi amiga con ojos llorosos y rostro preocupado…

-¿dónde está Jake?, tengo que buscarlo, pedirle disculpas… Alice me interrumpió…

-no Bella, ni lo sueñes, no vas a volver con ese perro…

-No lo llames así Alice, no tienes ningún derecho, tu no lo conoces y el si me quiere de verdad, el sí lo ha demostrado!, le grite sin parar de llorar…

Sentía que no dejaría de llorar nunca y al mismo tiempo sentí dolor en el pecho, un dolor que asfixiaba, mis ojos se fueron cerrando poco a poco, hasta no sentir más, entregándome a un sueño profundo, un sueño en el cual desearía haberme perdido y no despertar jamás. Cuando desperté sintiendo los pequeños y leves rayos de sol, me removí inquieta… ¿dónde estoy? Me pregunté, cuando logre despertarme lo suficiente me di cuenta que estaba en mi recamara, pero… pero ¿cómo llegue hasta aquí? Me pregunte. Aturdida me levante y mire por la ventana y ya Charlie se había ido. Era sábado y decidí limpiar un poco la casa para olvidarme de los sucesos ocurridos la gran noche de mi cumpleaños.

Puse la música lo más fuerte que se podía y comencé a bailar como loca y así continué con la limpieza. Como a las 8:30pm tocaron a la puerta, apague la música y me dirigí a abrir. Sentí que las piernas me fallaban, pues cuando abrí, encontré a la figura de mis sueños, al dueño de esos ojos verdes que con mirarlos hacen que mi mundo se paralice… Edward, pero ¿qué hacía el aquí?, me dije para mí misma…

-¿qué quieres?, le dije en tono fuerte y seco

-Bella, tenemos que hablar, por favor escúchame… me pidió

-yo creo que he escuchado lo suficiente…

-por favor, Bella, hablemos, quiero que me escuches, dame esa oportunidad… me pidió.

Luego de pensarlo, asentí con la cabeza y lo deje entrar, sabiendo que era un error, sabiendo que no podría soportarlo, presintiendo que caería en sus mentiras. Pasamos a la sala y el se sentó, pero movía sus manos nerviosamente. Me senté lo más apartada de él posible y rompí el silencio…

-bueno Edward, comienza con la nueva mentira que te haya faltado, que tengo que prepararle la cena a Charlie…

-no digas eso por favor, tienes que creerme, Bella yo te amo, es cierto. He tratado de ignorarlo, he tratado de apartarlo de mi, créeme que lo he hecho, por tonto, por imbécil, no quería ver la realidad, no quería ver el hecho de que te amo, de que eres todo para mi, de que te necesito, que no puedo seguir negándole a mi corazón que eres lo más importante para mi desde siempre. Que trate de mantenerte alejada de mi, tratando de verte como solo una amiga…, yo seguía sin poder creer lo que escuchaba…, pero Bella no puedo, ya no puedo, por favor perdóname…

En mis ojos ya se formaban miles de lágrimas queriendo salir, sé que no lo iba a poder evitar y ahí estaban, estaba llorando como tonta, cayendo en sus mentiras…

-no Edward, ¿cómo quieres que crea todo lo que me has dicho?...

-por favor…, se levanto y se me acerco, sentía su calor cerca de mí, se agacho frente a mí y sentí como me perdía en esos maravillosos ojos verdes. Coloco su mano derecha en mi rostro y su mano izquierda la puso en mis manos que estaban unidas en mi regazo.

-Bella, mi Bella, mi amor, ¿qué puedo hacer para que me perdones?, ¿qué puedo hacer para que creas en mi amor?, yo solo lloraba como tonta sin poderlo evitar…

-Bella por favor, no llores que me partes el alma…, el solo me limpiaba las lágrimas que salían y salían sin parar…

-háblame Bella, por Dios!...

-Edward… tu… tu me heriste, hacías cosas que me dolían y ese dolor fue haciendo trizas mi corazón poco a poco… tengo miedo Edward, tengo mucho miedo…, le decía casi sin poder hablar, ya que las lagrimas no parecían acabarse…

-sssshhh!, no quiero que tengas miedo mi amor, yo te protegeré y te cuidare, no voy a permitir que nadie te dañe, no voy a permitir que nada te lastime. Solo déjame amarte, déjame cuidarte, déjame demostrarte que este amor que siento por ti es verdadero…

Poco a poco Edward se fue acercando a mi hasta que nuestros labios se juntaron sintiendo como se unían a la perfección, fundiéndose en un grandioso beso, un beso que te llevaba a volar hacia el infinito. El fue profundizando el beso, trazando mi labio inferior con su lengua y con la misma pidiendo permiso para entrar en la mía, y así comenzó una danza en nuestras bocas, cada uno recorriendo la boca del otro con nuestras lenguas, entregándonos en un mundo lleno de pasión y amor, yo enrede mis manos en el cabello de Edward, tratando de acercarlo mas y mas a mí y el enredo sus manos en mi cintura. Me fue recostando suavemente en el sillón, el quedando encima de mi pero sin dejarme soportar ni un poco su peso, besando mi cuello, ya que tuvimos que despegar nuestros labios para poder respirar. Mi mente me decía que esto debía parar, pero mi cuerpo le decía que no a mi mente… definitivamente tenía que parar esto, no podíamos seguir…

-Edward… Edward no por favor…, jadeando pude lograr hablar con una voz ronca que nunca me había escuchado antes…

-perdóname amor…, decía Edward jadeando también y mirándome con ojos llenos de pasión y deseo, pero al mismo tiempo con vergüenza.

-no podemos…, le dije sentándome nuevamente y el sentándose a mi lado…

-lo siento Bella, no quise… me decía él.

-fuimos los dos Edward…, el me agarro de la mano y me dijo…

-Bella te amo y necesito escucharte decir que me perdonas y… y que me amas, que me correspondes...

Me puse de pie y camine hacia la puerta, el solo me siguió con la mirada y le dije…

-Edward, será mejor que te vayas…, necesitaba que se fuera, necesitaba pensar, yo realmente lo amaba, pero… pero también sentía algo por Jake, realmente me sentía muy confundida y con el aquí no podía pensar…

-Bella… pero… yo pensé…, lo interrumpí

-Edward, por favor, no te lo puedo negar que te amo, pero…, ahora fue el, me interrumpió…

-ahh! Ya sé, ¿es por ese perro?

-no tienes ningún derecho de llamarlo así, su nombre es Jacob…, ya me estaba dando mucho coraje, con qué derecho él hablaba así de Jake, si ni siquiera lo conocía…

-Bella, ¿es que no has escuchado nada de lo que te he dicho?

-si Edward, te he escuchado, pero necesito que me entiendas…

-¿qué te tengo que entender? Tú me amas Bella por Dios!, que pasa entonces… dijo esto acercándose a mí, tomando mi rostro entre sus manos, casi me pierdo en sus ojos, pero no podía y no debía…

-solo te pido que me des mi espacio, entiéndelo, por favor entiéndelo! Te amo, pero siento algo por Jake también y no me quiero equivocar…

-eso es lo que estás haciendo, te estás equivocando, y yo no me daré por vencido tan fácilmente, no me resignare sin luchar la batalla Bella, porque yo te amo, te amo mas que ha nada y no te pienso perder…

-vete Edward, déjame sola, por favor, no seas terco, necesito pensar, necesito aclarar mis sentimientos, además cuando estuviste con Jessica, no te preocupaba lo que yo hiciera o dejara de hacer! O por el contrario no te importaba lo que yo pensara..., Edward transformo su rostro en uno de coraje y dijo…

-no Bella! No voy a permitir por nada de este mundo que escojas a ese maldito perro!...

-vuelvo y te repito Edward, su nombre es Jacob y me haces el favor y te largas!...

Así salió por la puerta, no sin antes decirme…

-Bella, perdóname, te amo y te juro que no te pienso perder… y sin más, se retiro…

Cerré la puerta y me senté donde antes estuvo Edward a divagar en mis pensamientos… yo te amo Edward, pero Jake, ¿que siento por Jake realmente? No lo sé, no sé qué hacer… Me siento demasiado confundida, necesito a Edward, pero a Jake también, no puede ser, estoy no podía ser… ¿Que pasa contigo Bella, a caso estás perdiendo la cabeza?


	7. Un dia maravilloso hecho pedazos

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la autoría y creación de la grandiosa Stephanie Meyer. Yo sólo los tomé prestaditos para protagonizar esta historia, ya que ellos son mi inspiración.

**Nombre del Fic.: **Negándose al amor

**Autor/res.: **Xio Aramoix

**Pareja Elegida: **Bella/Edward

**Advertencias y/o notas de autor: **La historia fue catalogada con rating M por su temática sexual, narraciones explícitas y vocabulario no apto para sensibles. POR FAVOR, abstenerse de leer si no le es de su agrado o si es menor de edad, Gracias.

"**AQUÍ ESTA EL NUEVO CAPITULO, ESPERO LES GUSTE Y ME ALEGREN CON SUS REVIEWS"**

Luego de hundirme en mis pensamientos decidí prepararle la cena a Charlie, después, me fui a recostar para ver si así podría aclarar completamente mis pensamientos, pero sentía que se me haría sumamente difícil, pues yo si estaba consciente de que amaba a Edward con todo mi corazón, pero… pero y Jake, que sentía por él, y nadando en mis pensamientos me quede profundamente dormida. Paso el fin de semana y me encontraba preparándome para el colegio, me puse unos jeans despintados, mis converse y una camisa cuello de tortuga negra, con mis aretes plateados. Desayune y me fui, llegue a el colegio, estacione mi camioneta, pero cuando iba caminando, sentí que alguien me llamaba o más bien me gritaba, al voltear a ver, me fije que era Jacob… pero, ¿qué hacia aquí?

-¡Bella!

-Jake, ¿qué haces aquí?, dije abrazándolo y el correspondiéndome con un fuerte abrazo también, levantándome del suelo, como solo el sabia hacerlo.

-vine a verte, pues después de aquella noche no he sabido de ti y además… necesitaba verte…, dijo esto tomando mi rostro entre sus manos, yo me sonroje, pero le dije…

-Jake… yo… yo siento mucho lo que paso…, me interrumpió

-no Bella, no fue tu culpa princesa, no fue mi intención que pasaras por eso en tu cumpleaños y te propongo que me dejes recompensarte por ese mal rato, ¿qué dices?, me dijo dándome esa maravillosa sonrisa.

-yo… yo…, cuando me disponía a contestarle lo escuche, escuche esa voz aterciopelada que hacía que un escalofrío recorriera todo mi ser…

-¡ella no va contigo a ninguna parte!, le grito Edward.

Yo me interpuse entre ellos dos, a lo que Jake contesto…

-¡ja! ¡No me hagas reír… aquí nadie ha pedido tu opinión, además Bella está lo suficientemente grandecita para tomar sus propias decisiones y para decidir si viene conmigo o no!, le grito Jacob…

-¡eres un maldito perro, mas te vale que te alejes de ella o te juro, te juro imbécil que te vas a arrepentir!, volvió a gritarle Edward…

-¿ah sí?¿ Y qué vas a hacer? ¡Dime maldita sanguijuela! ¿Qué piensas hacer?, le gritaba Jake, al mismo tiempo que se acercaba a Edward haciéndole frente, pero yo los interrumpí…

-¡ya basta!, les grite, me acerque a Jake y lo tome del rostro para que dejara de mirar a Edward y me observara solo a mí y le dije…

-Jake, será mejor que te vayas, hablamos luego… por favor…, Jake me miro a los ojos y me dijo…

-está bien princesa, te llamo hoy, ¿te parece?, me pregunto, tomando mi rostro entre sus manos; yo simplemente asentí con la cabeza sin dejarlo de observar…

Jake y Edward se dieron miradas asesinas, las cuales hacían que me diera escalofríos, pero aun así Jake se marcho, dejándome sola con Edward…

-yo te dije que no me daría por vencido Bella, te voy a demostrar que te amo, que te amo de verdad y te juro que no voy a permitir que ese maldito perro te ponga sus sucias manos encima…, dijo esto acercándose a mí, en eso escuche una horrible voz chillona gritando el nombre de Edward…

-Edward mi amor, ¿dónde te habías metido?, decía Jessica, plantándole un sonoro beso en los labios, que honestamente hacia que me dieran ganas de vomitarles en la cara.

Eres un maldito desgraciado Edward, pensé, como dices amarme y continuas con esa cualquiera, besuqueándote donde quiera, sin siquiera importarte, esto me estaba hartando, así que decidí retirarme, pero cuando iba a hacerlo, él me bloqueo el paso y me dijo…

-Bella, por favor escúchame…

-no tengo nada que escucharte, yo creo que entre tú y yo esta todo visto, perdón dicho, así que con tu permiso…, me agarro de la mano, pero Jessica se hizo sentir…

-Edward, ¿qué significa esto?, le exigió saber, el se giro para contestarle y yo aproveché, me solté de su agarre y los dejé solos, no quería escucharlos a ninguno de los dos con sus babosadas y sus estúpidas cursilerías.

La mañana se fue demasiado lenta para mi gusto, no había tenido la oportunidad de hablar con Alice, pero esperaba encontrarla en la cafetería. Así llego la hora de almuerzo y logre ver a mi enana amiga tan pronto entre en la cafetería, por suerte solamente estaban los chicos, de Edward ni la sombra, lo más seguro estaba follándose a su maldita noviecita… ¡ugh!, ¡que coraje!, pero no Bella, no importa, llegué donde mis amigos y los salude…

-¡hola chicos!, todos me sonrieron

-¡hola Bellita!..., dijo Emmett, el siempre con sus cosas.

En eso sentí que me halaban del brazo, cuando me gire, vi la cara de la puta de Jessica, que comenzó a reclamarme o más bien a gritarme…

-¡que te traes tu con mi novio estúpida!, me grito

-¿qué?, me sentía un poco aturdida, ¿quien se creía esta basura que yo era?

-¿ahora eres sorda? Te pregunte, ¿qué te traes con MI Edward?

-¡ja! Primero que todo a mi no me hablas así, segundo yo con TU Edward no me traigo nada y tercero aquí la estúpida eres ¡tú! Dije esto haciéndole frente…

-¡eres una maldita zorra! ¡Te enseñare a respetar lo ajeno!..., levanto la mano para pegarme, pero eso nunca sucedió, pues alguien la detuvo, cuando nos dimos cuenta había sido Edward, quien le grito…

-¿qué demonios te crees que haces Jessica?

-¡suéltame Edward!, ¡no voy a permitir que me abandones por esta zorra!...

-¡mira imbécil, aquí la única zorra eres tú!, le grito Rosalie, quien ya se había levantado de su silla.

-¡te dije Jessica, que no quería saber nada de ti, entiéndelo de una jodida vez! Le grito Edward…

-¿sabes que Edward? Eres un maldito desgraciado, estoy harta de ti, a mi no me sirves para nada, estaba realmente cansada, es mas estaba hastiada de fingir placer contigo en la cama, gracias por darme ese respiro, pues lamento decirte que ¡tú no sirves! ¡Sigue con tu pequeña zorrita!..., dijo Jessica dando una sonrisa burlona, Edward… su rostro realmente se había transformado completamente, cuando Emmett y Jasper lo notaron, rápidamente se interpusieron entre ellos dos, justo antes de que Edward pudiera reaccionar, ahora la que hablo fue Alice…

-permíteme decirte algo queridita… aquí la única basura, zorra y puta eres tú, no te has dado cuenta que a ti solo te buscan para llevarte a la cama y como tienes tan buena fama de facilita, los chicos saben que llevarte a la cama es como chuparse una paleta, es algo sumamente fácil, para eso solamente sirves, para un polvo y ya, ahora bien, dices que Edward nunca te sirvió, ¡pero claro!, lo dices ahora después de lo mucho que lo usaste ¿a poco no?, ¡además la que siempre se arrastraba por un polvo eras tú estúpida! Por lo tanto, ahora quiero que te metas algo bien en esa maldita cabeza llena de mierda que tienes, no te vuelvas a acercar a Edward, porque te juro, escucha bien, te juro que te vas a arrepentir y créeme que tú no sabes de lo que yo soy capaz…, dicho esto mi enana amiga custodiada por Jasper, le dio una cachetada a Jessica, que como se vio rodeada de todos nosotros decidió marcharse…

Edward no me hablo en el tiempo que restaba de almuerzo, entendí que quizás por vergüenza, llego la tarde, pero tampoco lo hizo y en la clase de Biología menos. Así pasaron los días, Edward solo me saludaba, pero no me dirigía la palabra, lo encontraba bien extraño, pero lo deje pasar. Hoy Jake me había invitado a dar un paseo, pero me negué, en estos días que pasaron logre darme cuenta a quien necesito conmigo en realidad y a quien amo… ese era Edward y Jake… bueno Jake lo quiero demasiado, pero como un gran amigo…

Estaba entretenida haciendo la tarea de la horrorosa y espantosa clase de trigonometría, cuando tocaron la puerta, Charlie no estaba… como siempre, así que fui a ver quién era, cuando abrí, ahí se encontraba mi dios personal de ojos esmeraldas… Edward…

-hola Bella…, dijo dándome una sonrisa de medio lado… como me encantaba esa sonrisa que hacía que se me derritiera el corazón.

-¡Edward! ¿Qué haces aquí?, dije sorprendida…

-¿podemos hablar?, lo pensé un poco, pero que mas daba, lo deje pasar…

-claro… pasa Edward…, esta vez nos dirigimos al comedor pues tenía que terminar la tarea, nos sentamos y él hablo…

-¿así que mucha tarea?

-pues… no, pero odio la trigonometría y pues por eso me tomo más tiempo en terminar con la tarea, pero ya… ya termine, así que… dime ¿en qué te puedo ayudar?, le pregunte… él posó sus hermosos ojos sobre mí y me dijo…

-Bella, esto que siento me está matando, no puedo vivir sin ti, estuve alejado de ti por vergüenza y por coraje, coraje conmigo mismo, por no poder darte la cara, por no poder mirarte a los ojos otra vez, después… después de lo que paso con Jessica, además tenía miedo, miedo de que no me perdonaras, miedo de que me hubieses dejado de amar y ya no… ya no se qué hacer Bella, perdóname por favor…, dijo esto bajando la cabeza, yo me acerque a él, le tome el rostro entre mis manos y acerque sus labios con los míos, cuanto necesitaba ese calor, ese olor que me hacia querer permanecer en ese lugar, nuestros labios se movían en una danza sincronizada, como si estuvieran hechos el uno para el otro, nos pusimos de pie, Edward rodeo mi cintura con sus brazos pegándome más a él y yo rodee su cuello con mis manos. Su lengua pidió permiso en mi boca para profundizar el beso, el cual yo le concedí encantada y nos fundimos en un profundo y ansiado beso, pero tuvimos que separarnos pues necesitábamos respirar, pegamos nuestras frentes y yo le dije…

-Edward… yo también te amo con todo mi corazón…

-Bella… mi Bella, no sabes lo feliz que me haces mi amor, estar así, contigo, como siempre quise, como siempre desee… Bella, ¿quieres ser mi novia?...

-¡si Edward, claro que sí!, le dije con suma emoción, el me levanto del suelo abrazándome y dándome un suave y dulce beso en los labios. Me coloco en el suelo y me dijo…

-te amo, eres lo mas importante en mi vida…, y nos volvimos a besar, pero en eso escuchamos la patrulla de Charlie llegar y estacionarse, Edward me miro y me dijo…

-Bella, quiero hacer esto bien desde el principio, por eso quiero presentarme formalmente con tu padre, porque no quiero que el Jefe de Policía Swan me vaya a querer encerrar o me vaya a disparar por verme rondando más a menudo en su casa…, y me sonrió, con esa sonrisa que hacía que mi corazón se sobresaltara y quisiera salir corriendo tras de él.

Nos dirigimos hacia la cocina para yo poder prepararle a Charlie la cena y Edward se sentó en la silla del comedor que por lo regular suele ocupar mi padre y debo decir que se veía increíblemente guapo. Charlie entro a la cocina quitándose su chaqueta y su cinturón con la pistola, pero con la misma en la mano logro ver a Edward y reino un ambiente de tensión, Edward lo miraba con cara de preocupación y temor, Charlie a su vez lo miraba con cara de enojo y a la vez curiosidad. En ese momento yo decidí romper el incómodo silencio que reinaba…

-papá, el es Edward Cullen…, le dije…

Edward se paro y aun con cara de temor fue donde Charlie, el cual poco a poco iba guardando la pistola y le tendió la mano en forma de saludo y presentación…

-muy buenas tardes jefe Swan, mi nombre es Edward Cullen, deseo presentarme y pedirle formalmente que me permita visitar a su hija Isabella…

Charlie se fue tornando rojo, sus ojos cambiaron a unos llenos de cólera y le dijo…

-¡aja!, ya, ¡le voy a pedir joven que me haga el favor y salga de aquí en este instante y le sugiero que lo piense muy bien antes de volver a poner un pie en esta casa!, le grito Charlie, Edward lo miraba con cara de confusión y de preocupación, sin saber que decir, pero yo, yo estaba igual que él, que le pasaba a mi padre, porque de su actitud… aproveche y lo saque todo de dentro de mi...

-¡papá! ¿Qué haces?..., le exigí a mi padre…

-¡eres muy joven Bella, y no voy a permitir que abandones y descuides tus estudios por estar de amoríos con unos muchachitos buenos para nada, que lo que están pensando a estas alturas es en llevarte a la cama, embarazarte y dejarte botada!, me grito mi padre…

-¡eso es mentira!, le grite a mi padre, estaba completamente frustrada y mi rostro completamente bañado en lagrimas, como podía pensar eso de él… Edward solo me observaba con tristeza y al mismo tiempo con enojo en sus ojos, pero aun así podía ver amor en ellos.

-perdóneme jefe Swan, pero usted se equivoca… empezó a decir Edward, pero mi padre lo interrumpió acercándose peligrosamente a él, yo me puse muy nerviosa y me metí entre medio de ellos dos…

-usted jovencito ¡se larga!, le grito mi padre, pero eso si que no lo iba a permitir y lo enfrente…

-¡no papá, él no se va!, Edward me había tomado de la mano dándome valor y continué…

-¡él no se va porque yo lo amo, lo amo con todo mi corazón, sé muy bien lo que hago y además el no es esa clase de muchacho que mencionas, tú ni siquiera lo conoces!... y en ese momento pensé, que debía controlarme, pero no podía, no iba a permitir que mi padre tratara así a Edward y continué…

-¡y no, no lo voy a abandonar y para que te vayas enterando papá, somos novios, porque acepte ser su novia y ni tú, ni nadie hará que nos dejemos de amar!, le grite…

-¿Qué sabes tú de amor Isabella? ¡Eres a penas una niña!, grito mi padre…

-¡ahí sí que te equivocas papá, te equivocas porque no soy una niña, ya tengo 17 años y no es mi problema que tu no hayas conocido el verdadero amor, no tengo la culpa que tu y mama se hayan revolcado y!… no pude decir nada mas, pues sentí un sabor a sal y cobre en mi boca, mi papá me había dado una cachetada que me hizo caer al suelo. Edward se tenso y se arrodillo a mi lado, pero al mismo tiempo cubriendo mi cuerpo con el suyo, diciendo…

-perdóneme jefe Swan, pero no tenia porque… no pudo continuar pues Charlie lo interrumpió…

-¡ahora mismo te me largas que esto no es asunto tuyo!, ¿o quieres que busque mi arma para darle más importancia a mis palabras?, le dijo Charlie…

Yo solo sollozaba, con mi mano en mi mejilla la cual sentía arder. Edward me dio un beso en la cabeza y se puso de pie, me miro a los ojos con cara de disculpa, enojo y desesperación, pero se marcho, escoltado por Charlie, quien no le quito los ojos de encima en ningún momento. Antes de que Charlie regresara corrí a mi habitación y tire la puerta cerrándola con seguro y tirándome en la cama a llorar mucho más. Esto no podía estar pasándome, ¿por qué Charlie se comportaba de esa manera?, ¿con que derecho me trataba así?, ¿por qué no podía entender que yo amaba a Edward?, ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué?... pero yo iba a luchar por nuestro amor, ¡juro que lo haría!


End file.
